


Dancing Under the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse, Child Abuse, College AU, Dancers, F/F, Fanfic, Jealous Lance, Klance au, M/M, OC, PINING KEITH, Tags to be added, Voltron, dance au, dancer keith, jealous Lotor, pining lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Do you have any idea who the new dancers are?” Lance asks throwing away his orange juice.“No but I’ve heard they’re not necessarily new to the studio. It’s a welcome back type thing.” Pidge responds, adjusting her glasses as they walked into the studio.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Voltron Paladins & Voltron: Legendary Defender Team
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was walking to the studio when he felt a poke on his shoulder. 

“Hey doofus,” Pidge said smiling up at him. 

Lance rolled his eyes shoving her playfully. He had met Pidge through a hip hop class they took together at the gym. They became friends almost instantly. He was actually the one who persuaded her into joining the competition team, Voltron, with Hunk. 

“Do you have any idea who the new dancers are?” Lance asks throwing away his orange juice. 

“No, but I’ve heard they’re not necessarily new to the studio. It’s a welcome back type of thing.” Pidge responds, adjusting her glasses as they walked into the studio. 

As they entered they were greeted by hunk, Lance's childhood friend. 

“Hey, guys! Come on I heard the mystery duo is here” he nudged them to one of the practice rooms. They immediately saw Everyone crowded by the window. Lance used Pidge to squeeze to the front to get a better look. He turned to see Shiro smiling watching them. 

Lance felt a twang of jealousy in him as he heard peoples whispers and awes of the new or not so new guys. He was the hotshot not that long ago. 

He could only see the backs of them, but could clearly tell it was a girl and guy. The girl had tan-ish skin and long silver wavy hair. She was wearing leggings and a sweatshirt. 

He focused his eyes on the guy who wasn’t even dressed to dance. He was wearing ripped skinny jeans and some band t-shirt. He also had an obvious mullet. 

He was about to ask who they were but then the music started playing. Everyone quieted down and watched patiently. The song ‘I Know What You Did Last Summer’ started playing and began. 

Lance couldn’t deny he was captivated by just watching them. They moved in perfect sync with each other. It was perfectly choreographed. Lance felt drawn to the way mullet could move. It was so sensual yet easy-going like this was just a warm-up. Lance also couldn’t believe he could move like that while in skinny jeans. 

When they came to an end the duo started laughing and mullet hugged the girl. They turned around to face the window and everyone suddenly felt like stalkers. Shiro opened the door and slowly clapped. Everyone who was taking a class went back but Lance, Pidge, and Hunk followed him inside.

“I see you two still got it,” Shiro said ruffling mullets hair. 

“Just cause we left doesn’t mean we stopped practicing. Who are they?” 

“More like who are you?” Lance said raising an eyebrow. 

“They joined the team about a week after you left. Here is-“ Shiro was cut off by Lance speaking up and stepping forward. 

“The names Lance McClain” he tried to stand tall which wasn’t hard since mullet was shorter than he was. He smirked looking him down which caused a glare to be sent his way. 

“Uh and I’m Katie but everyone calls me Pidge and this is Hunk,” Pidge said nudging Hunk and smiling while pushing her glasses up. 

The girl next to mullet smiled putting her arm over his shoulder and leaning on it. “I’m Ivy and Mr.Grumpy over here is Keith. It’s nice to meet our new teammates.” She didn’t take her eyes off Pidge the entire time she spoke. 

“Wait they’re joining just like that-“ 

“We’re taking back our spots. Plain and Simple,” Keith said sharply. 

“Alright alright let me just quickly explain. Ivy and Keith have been on Voltron since we started competing and they both left around winter for...reasons and now they’re back just in time for the new competition season. You guys joined just after they left.” Shiro said wanting to clear the air. “He’s also my brother.” 

“Since when do you have a brother!?” The 3 exclaimed. 

“Since a judge said so,” Keith said rolling his eyes. “Shiro someone’s calling you” Keith pointed to someone waving their hand for him. 

“I’ll be back why don’t you guys get to know each other a bit.” 

“Do we have to?” 

“Keith play nice,” Shiro said sternly pointing a finger at him causing Lance to snicker. Pidge hit him upside the head to stop him. 

Ivy gestured to the wall and sat down next to Keith as the rest followed. “So what are y’alls a thing?” 

“Thing?” Hunk asked tilting his head. 

“Yeah well, we all dance but what’s the type that you know you ‘excel’ at,” Ivy said taking a sip of water from her bottle. 

They all thought for a moment and Hunk spoke first. “I mean I’m not the best at fast pace stuff, but if you ever need a ballroom partner I’m your guy.” He said with a smile looking down. 

“We’ll keep that in mind, Hunk” Ivy said with a soft smile. 

Pidge went next, “well my favorite is hip hop but I guess I’m the best at Jazz.” Lance smirked and nudged her knowing she hated saying that. 

“What about you McClain?” Ivy said turning to face him. 

“Anything Latin,” Lance said winking at Ivy. He was being his usual flirt. “What about you, gorgeous?” 

Keith groaned in annoyance and Ivy just laughed. “Hip hop and lyrical I guess, but I always like to throw it back every now and then.” She winked but not at Lance, at Pidge. Poor Pidge just went pink all over. 

Everyone turned to Keith waiting for his response. He scowled, “everything”, he said bluntly. 

“Come on, mullet be serious.” 

“My names Keith asshat and I was being serious.” 

“So what? You’re just good at everything?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“Yeah right” 

Everyone else sat quietly as the tension was getting worse. Lance knew he was arrogant himself but he usually just jokes about it. This Keith guy seemed dead serious, and Lance was hating every bit. 

They all had small talk just chatting about the weather and other ‘normal’ topics since the awkward vibe was still there. Shiro came back soon and had let us all get to stretching. Ivy and Keith said goodbye, well Ivy did Keith just shrugged. They said they had to leave to unpack and get situated. Shiro gave them today to do it but they had to be on their A-game tomorrow. 

As they walked out Lance couldn’t help but gruff in annoyance at his new asshole teammate.


	2. 2

“So our new teammates seem cool, right?” Ivy said nudging Keith as they walked to their apartment. 

“I don’t like that Lance guy.” 

Ivy rolled her eyes but gave him smirk, ”you gotta admit he's kind of cute though.” 

”Oh was he? Couldn’t tell over how much of an ass he was.” Keith replied with a monotone voice. “On the other hand, you couldn’t keep your eyes off that girl, Pidge.” 

Ivy started turning red thinking about her. “I tried to play it cool, but come on she was so cute. God, I can’t imagine how hot she looks dancing.” Ivy rambled on about Pidge and her glasses and dorky look. Keith smiled listening to her. Although part of his mind was preoccupied with a single thought. More so on a single person. It’s been months, but Keith can’t get him out of his mind. 

They made it to their apartment which was filled with all their boxes. They had flown in just yesterday and were thankful Shiro and Adam helped bring all their boxes beforehand. It would’ve been a pain to do it themselves. 

Ivy threw her bag on the kitchen countertop and put her hair up while Keith put his hair in a ponytail. They decided to start unpacking now. Keith ordered a pizza while Ivy started in the kitchen. 

After a few pizza slices and several playlists later they were done with the kitchen and living room. It was 9:15 so Ivy decided to go to sleep since she had an early class. Keith went on to start unpacking the stuff in his room. 

He was folding some clothes when he saw the purple sweatshirt. He angrily threw it across the room muttering curses. 

He found a box filled with pictures and little trinkets. He smiled seeing the pictures of him and Shiro on his adoption day. Their first competition for Voltron. A Polaroid of him and Ivy on the first day of high school. He was putting them on his wall when he found another picture. One of those photo booths slips you get at a carnival. The top one he was trying to hide in his jacket. The middle they were smiling into each other’s eyes. The last one they shared a kiss.

Keith remembered that day like it was yesterday. Life was good, no it was perfect. Before he was left broken-hearted. 

Keith didn’t know when he started crying. He realized when he saw the tears soak up the picture. He dried it and left it in the box. As much as he wanted to throw it away he couldn’t. 

He knew we gonna have to face him soon enough. They were on the same team after all, but Keith was gonna try to stay as far away as possible. If he saw him he knew he’d break down, and he’d finally been able to stop crying. 

_________________________________________________

Keith had fallen asleep on the floor while organizing his shoes. He woke up stretching his neck. He checked his phone and saw he had about an hour till his lecture at 11:00. He saw a text from Ivy saying she left him a bagel sandwich on the kitchen table. He smiled and sent back a ‘thank u’. 

He shrugged looking down at his clothes. He put a new shirt on but kept his pants the same. He grabbed his bag and finished eating his sandwich. 

As the lecture dragged on he kept zoning out feeling impatient since he just wanted to get to the studio. The lecture ended promptly at 1:30 and Keith walked out.

As he walked to a coffee stand he felt 2 arms wrap around his shoulders. “Hiyah!” Ivy said smiling. 

“Hey, how’ve classes been?” Keith asked while Ivy peaked her hands off. 

“Eh alright I guess, but still boring. You?” 

“Just had a 2-hour lecture so it’s going I guess.” 

They ordered their drinks and headed to walk around campus. Altea University had campuses that looked like castles. It felt like going to school in a Disney princess movie. 

Keith was in the middle of a rant about the girl that sat next to him during the lecture. She wouldn’t stop popping her gum, loudly. “I swear Ivy I was this close to throwing my computer in her face to make her sto-“

He was abruptly stopped when he felt Ivy pull him to a tree. “What is wrong with-“ 

“Sshh!! Look” she said while peering out and pointing to a group of 3. It was Pidge, hunk, and Lance. 

Keith rolled his eyes watching as Lance was obviously speaking, he spoke with his hands. Dramatically. He turned to Ivy who was positively glowing. She had a wide smile and blush creeping up on her. Keith couldn’t help but poke fun at her. 

“I can’t remember the last time you made me help stalk your crush.”

Ivy whipped her head back and smacked him on the shoulder. “Firstly that was only once in the 8th grade. Secondly, I’m not stalking and thirdly it’s not a crush I just think she’s cute. Like really cute but that’s beside the point.” 

Keith just hummed as Ivy went back to watching them. They both jumped when he got a text from Shiro. 

Shiro: Practice 5:00 don’t be late

“I’ve got another class 3:00,” Keith said checking his phone. 

“Mines online so I’ll just do the work while I wait for you to get out. You want to get lunch beforehand?” 

“Yeah come on,” Keith said while Ivy looked for where to eat. He turned back once to see Lance saying something and laughing. Keith subconsciously smiled turning back to Ivy. 

They ate and talked about all the people in their classes. Somehow the conversation kept leading to Ivy gushing about Pidge even though they only had 1 interaction with each other, which Keith pointed out a lot. 

Ivy walked Keith to his class and sat at the bench nearby to work on her own stuff. Keith sighed as his class dwelled on. He didn’t hate school nor his classes, but the impatience of wanting to dance got to him. 

He practically ran out when class ended. He startled Ivy as he rushed her to get her things. They both ran to the apartment to change and get their stuff. It was 4:50 when they made it there. Ivy changed into leggings and a loose white t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun. 

Keith put on joggers and a random shirt, he put on his sneakers as well. As he ran out ivy threw him a scrunchie for his hair. Since they left their car with Adam they had to wait till he could drop it off. 

They both sprinted to the studio which took them about 10 minutes. They rushed into the practice room panting. Keith looked up to see Shiro giving him an ‘I told you not to be late’ look. 

They both dropped their bags next to the door and he could see Lance snickering while he stretched. Keith just mumbled incoherent curse words his way. 

They both sat down next to the group of three. Keith could immediately tell there were people missing. It’s almost as if Shiro could hear his thoughts with the way he started practice. 

“So we’re obviously missing people today which is fine they cleared it with me. We’re down 4 cause Mark is sick and the rest have classes or lectures. They’re practicing on their own time but they’ll join us in the upcoming days.” 

Keith let out a breath of relief hearing that. He wasn’t gonna face him now at least. 

“In the meantime ill let you all know that I was actually able to get us into a competition for a week from today. It’s not super big mostly just amateur groups. That doesn’t mean not to take it seriously but also don’t stress too much.” 

They all nodded as they waited to see who would dance and what they’d dance. 

“I got us in for a group dance and two duos. I haven’t made a choice for the duos cause I’m gonna have to see with the rest of the team.” 

Ivy raised her hand like a child making ‘pick me’ noises. Shiro rolled his eyes and pointed to her. 

“I’m just saying me and Keith could do that one number from the second to last competition we did. I mean we know it and we kind of demolish the competition with it.” Keith high fived her smiling. 

“I know you guys want to get out there but can’t just let you take it. I’ll let you know my final decision 2 days tops.” 

Ivy just waved her hand in an okay motion. Keith watched as Lance made direct eye contact with him. It was more of a glare than anything, which Keith gladly returned. 

“Okay so why don’t you get to warming up and we’ll start on the group number.” 

They all responded with mocking salutes and ‘yes sirs’. Shiro put on some music while they stretched and got loose. Every now and then Lance would bump into Keith or the other way around. 

“Watch where you step asshat” 

“My bad it’s just you’re so short, mullet.” 

Bickering back and forth was going on between the to for the entirety of practice. Ivy spent her time gazing over Pidge. 

The next day at practice it was the same thing. It was like a 2nd-grade classroom and Shiro was already getting tired of them. 

They had already decided on ‘runaway baby’ as their song and were almost a quarter way done with the choreography. Lance couldn’t keep his eyes off Keith the entire time they danced. He blamed it on jealousy. He hated that Keith was picking everything up so easily. Lance was close to asking him for pointers, but he wasn’t gonna try with him. 

Their practice left them all sweaty and out of breath. It was 8 pm and usually Lance, Pidge and Hunk went to the cafe near the campus. As they gathered their stuff in the lobby of the studio Hunk dragged Pidge and Lance to where Keith and Ivy were. 

Hunk whisper shouted something to the two and Keith and Ivy just stood there waiting.

Lance looked like he wasn’t gonna say anything so Pidge spoke up. 

“Uh hey so um- well the three of us like to go to this cafe near the campus after practice. We were wondering if you guys wanted to you know uh join us. We never really invite anyone else cause the rest of the team are kind of scary but you guys are pretty chill so uh. I’m rambling sorry, habit.” 

Keith peered to Ivy who looked like she was about to get on one knee and propose right then and there. 

“Uh yeah, sure we’d love that. Right, Keithy.” 

“Got nothing to lose.” He said bluntly which made Ivy smack him upside the head. 

“He means to say he’s delighted to come along. So lead the way!” 

They all walked out making small talk over the dance when a voice stopped all of them. 

“Keith!? Is that you?” 

Keith stopped dead in tracks knowing that voice all too well. His first real boyfriend. The guy who made him feel like he was on cloud nine. The guy who was there for him. The guy who broke his heart in New York. 

Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! So just letting all of you know that my dance experience is literally a ballet class I took when I was 3 and dance moms sooo if I ever get anything wrong and you can see it please let me know!! Also since I don’t have the actual brain capacity to make up choreography I look it up on YouTube and describe it so for instance in the first chapter what Keith and Ivy danced to was https://youtu.be/lct_5M7nMdo  
> It’s the first duo btw  
> Anyways I’ll be linking the videos in the notes Incase you want to watch it which I totally recommend they are seriously super talented
> 
> That’s it haha thank you for reading and I hope you’re enjoying it!! Please comment I love getting feedback!!


	3. 3

Keith didn’t know if he should make a run for it or curse him out then and there. He realized he’d have to see him on a daily-ish basis so might as well see him now. All that anger and sorrow that he’d been holding for the past few months was ready to be unleashed onto him. 

The moment he turned around and locked eyes with Lotor it all suddenly went away. Part of his mind wanted to throw himself at him and hug him, but he pushed that feeling away. 

“Yeah it’s me,” Keith said barely a whisper. 

Ivy stepped forward getting ready to step in between them. She had a glare set on her. 

Lotor looked like he wanted to step forward but stopped himself seeing Ivy's stare. 

“W-When did you get back?” 

“What it’s to you, lotor!?” Ivy spat out. Keith put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. 

“Can we please talk? I-I’ve left dozens of calls and texts Keith ba-“ He stopped himself knowing finishing that sentence would anger Keith and most importantly, Ivy. 

“Got nothing to say, goodbye.” With that, Keith turned around and began walking away. Ivy followed after him and the rest of the them took it as a sign to also walk away. 

They all looked at each other in confusion. One thing was for certain, they never wanted to be on the receiving end of Ivy's glare. 

They all walked to the cafe in silence. It wasn’t until they had walked in that Keith said something. 

“I need to go to the bathroom you guys get a table.” Ivy opened her mouth to say something but he waved his hand, “I’m okay.” 

She sighed and let Keith walk away. They all gathered at the corner booth they always sat at. Lance and hunk next to each other and Pidge and Ivy on the opposite side. The tension was broken by Lance. 

“So um what was that all about?” 

“Lance!?” Pidge said kicking him under the table. 

Ivy waved her hand with a soft smile. “No it’s fine I bet that must’ve seemed weird to you guys. It’s just Lotor and Keith have history, recent history.” 

“Bitter ex’s?” Lance asked giggling in a joking manner but he quickly stopped when he saw Ivy nodding. 

“Wait what-!” 

Ivy sighed and took a deep breath checking on the bathroom door. “I’m not gonna tell their story or what happened because it’s not my place do so, but I’ll clear some things up. Basically, they had dated for quite a bit but last semester something happened and Keith was left broken-hearted. Which is why we finished our semester abroad. I wasn’t gonna leave him alone so I went as well.” 

They all looked at each other mouths agape. Hunk and Pidge we’re trying to process everything, but the only thing on Lance's mind was that Keith was gay. 

Lance was gonna ask something when Keith walked up to them and dragged a chair to sit next to the booth. They all stared at him as he took his seat. His eyes looked a bit puffy and red which meant one thing. From the way, he was acting it was best no one commented on it. 

“Hi, guys!” A girl said popping up from behind them. She was wearing an apron and was holding a pen and pad. 

“Hey, gorgeous” Lance said with a flirtatious smirk. 

The girl made a barfing noise and Keith snickered.

“Oh I’ve never seen you two, my names Allura are you guys, dancers, too?” 

“Yeah I’m Ivy and he’s Keith.” 

“Cool well, what can I get for you?” 

Everyone ordered their drinks and some food. They all spent some time talking and learning more about each other. Keith didn’t talk much but he’d quietly laugh at some things they’d say. 

Ivy kept her hand on top of his to comfort him. They both knew they’d spend the night talking about what happened and make a plan of what to do. 

Keith knew Ivy had said something to the rest of them. He could feel Hunk and Pidges sympathy stares. When he looked up every now and then he would lock eyes with Lance. He couldn’t really pinpoint the stare so he’d just look away. 

It was getting late so they all decided to head their own ways. They said their goodbyes and walked away. Lance and Hunk dormed together so they always walked pidge to get dorm. 

Once they were further away from Ivy and Keith, Pidge spoke up. “Did you two know anything about what we just saw today?!” 

“I didn’t even know either of them was into guys?! Hell, I didn’t know who Keith was till we met.” Lance said throwing his hands in the air dramatically. 

“I wonder what Lotor did to Keith that made him go abroad.” 

Lance scowled, “I always knew there was something off about Lotor this just proves he’s an ass.”

Pidge smirked, “And to think I thought you hated Keith.”

He rolled his eyes, “I do, but no one deserves to get their heartbroken.” He sighed as Pidge kept theorizing about what could happen. He suddenly felt bad at how he was treating Keith, but it wasn’t like Keith wasn’t the instigator in their bickering. 

Once they dropped Pidge off they walked back to their dorm. Hunk practically collapsed onto his bed. Lance just snickered and changed into his pajamas. As he tried to fall asleep he couldn’t help but keep thinking about how Keith looked when he returned from the bathroom. 

He looked like a sad kid, and those eyes didn’t help with it. His eyes kept popping up in Lances' head. He hadn’t truly looked at them before. They were a gray-ish blue you could even say purple. They were beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re liking it so far feel free to leave comments I love feedback!!!


End file.
